The Forgotten Hufflepuff
by AliceTreeroot
Summary: The only famous Hufflepuff was Cederic Diggery and he was only famous because he was the first to be killed by 'You-Know-Who' when he came back...But what if there was another that people forgot?
1. Heading to School

**This is my first Fanfic, but I'm not looking for pity votes, I've been writing original stories for about ten years, it's just this is my first Fanfic, before now I've been too afraid that I wouldn't give other writers justice, but now I feel confident I'm at least competent.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else I can get in trouble for attempting to own. I do**  
**however own April Thompson, Vayvar Willowwitch, Andy and any other character I feel like creating.**  
**My story is based on the movies and some of my own ideas, not the books, so don't say I've missed**  
**out on things that are only in the books.**  
**If you try and put me or my story down you will be turned into a random NPC to be maimed,**  
**tortured and maybe even killed, and none of your death or pain will end up in this story, it will only**  
**be there for me to cackle evilly at and feed to my dog, cat and brothers, who will eat anything I put**  
**in front of them. Constructive criticism is, however, welcome.**

* * *

April Thompson stumbled as the Hogwarts express pulled from the station; she needed to  
find somewhere to sit before she fell on her face. She fixed up her glasses and looked through  
the door beside her; a boy was chasing his frog annoying everyone around him, and there  
wasn't any room anyway. In the next door was slightly open and inside was a lone girl with  
frizzy hair reading_ 'Hogwarts: A History'_ with a two piles of books beside her. April knocked  
and asked if she could come in. The girl huffed and said;

"As long as you don't mind sitting with a muggle-born." April sat down.

"Why would I?" she asked. The girl looked up from her book.

"The people who were in here before did." She admitted and held out a hand. "I'm  
Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger. Sorry about the cold shoulder."

"April Thompson." She answered shaking hands. "Don't worry about it, I know a lot of  
people like that, I bet they're going to be in Slytherin." Hermione smiled and nodded going  
back to her book. A little later, Hermione finished 'Hogwarts: A history', placed it on the  
larger pile and picked up the next book; _'Basilisks, Werewolves, and other dark creatures'_.  
Soon the Lolly Trolley came to the door. April jumped up and dug some money out of her  
pockets. "One chocolate frog and two liquorish wands please. On second thought make that  
three liquorish wands, I just love liquorish." As the trolley lady was getting her order April  
looked over at Hermione, still reading. "Have you ever had wizard sweets?" she asked. When  
Hermione looked up and shook her head April turned back to the trolley. "Could I also get  
a box of BertieBotts and another frog for my friend?" when she came back Hermione was  
staring at April. "What? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Why did you do that? You barely know me." April smiled.

"Well; you're muggle born, and you're trying to learn as much as you can before you get  
there, so you're studious and want to be best in your class. By the books you're reading I'd  
guess you already know more than most people on this train do, even those in their seventh  
year. But you probably don't know things that most people born with magical parents  
take for granted. I know you're proud, but unsure of being a witch because you hold your  
wand in your lap, and keep checking it's there. Also, you've had a bad experience with  
Purebloods, and I want to show you that we're not all bad." She finished holding out two  
boxes. Hermione smiled, put her book down and took the offered sweets.

"You're right," she admitted, "about everything actually; I don't know a thing  
about 'Chocolate Frogs' or whatever these things are." Opening the box of BertieBotts.

"They're 'BertieBotts Every Flavour Beans'," April explained, "they're not like muggle  
every flavour beans; they range from Chocolate pudding to earwax. Once I found a toe jam  
flavoured one." Hermione was about to pick out one but froze at Aprils comment and looked

up ominously. April laughed. "It's just the luck of the draw, here I'll take one and you take  
one, and we'll eat them together." And Hermione passed April a bean.

"What did you get?" April asked chewing on her bean. Hermione smiled

"Buttered popcorn, you?"

"Peanuts." April grinned, it actually tasted like gym shoes but April didn't want to turn  
Hermione off BertieBotts. Hermione picked up her chocolate frog and asked:

"These aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's just a spell, but there's a certain knack to caching them when they jump." Hermione  
opened the box and April grabbed the frog mid jump. "I've been caching these frogs since  
I was five." She said passing it to Hermione. Hermione looked at the squirming mass of  
chocolate in her hand.

"What do I do with it now?" she asked.

"You eat it of course." April answered opening and catching her chocolate frog. "Then you  
check what card you've got. My dad collects them, that's why I can catch them so well; my  
house is usually full of them." She pushed the chocolate frog in her mouth and Hermione  
cringed. "Don't worry, it doesn't crunch." Hermione looked back at her hand and hesitated.  
"Just shove it in, trust me." Hermione closed her eyes tight and ate the frog. When she'd  
finished she looked at April.

"If it didn't squirm, it would've been nice."

A little bit later the boy from the other compartment knocked on the door.

"Have you seen my frog?" he asked, "His name's Trevor and he's about this big."

"No, but I'll help you look." April said sticking her head out the window to check if it was  
stuck on the side.

"Are you sure it's not a toad?" Hermione asked. "It looks too big for a frog." A yelp from  
April caught the two student's attention. She pulled her head back in with a chocolate frog  
crawling on her face. "Apparently, you can even catch chocolate frogs without trying."  
Hermione laughed. April pulled the frog off her face.

"I hope we have just as much luck with Trevor." She said giving the frog to Hermione. Then  
she turned to the boy. "What's your name by the way?"

"Err, Neville." He stammered. "Neville...Longbottom." April cringed as she cleaned a  
chocolate frog print from her glasses.

"That must be a hard name to have." Neville nodded sadly.

"All the other purebloods make fun of me whenever they can. I think that's why I can't find  
Trevor." April crossed her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me? I happen to be a pureblood." Neville began stuttering excuses and apologies,  
but April just smiled and shook her head. "It's ok; I was just messing with you." April turned  
to Hermione who was just putting the frog in her mouth. "Are you going to help look for  
Trevor?" she asked. The young witch nodded and stood up.

"We won't be able to look for long though," Hermione stated, "We're going to be arriving  
soon." April thought for a second.

"Alright, you get changed and head down that way." she said pointing toward the front of  
the train. "Neville and I'll go this way and get changed when we get back."

April and Neville had searched two carriages before they finally gave up.

"Don't worry Neville," April said, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "maybe  
someone has already found him and handed him in." The young wizard nodded grimly and  
they both went back to their carriages. Hermione came back to the compartment just as April  
was tucking in her shirt. Hermione was wearing the girl's uniform but when April was getting  
fitted she felt that the skirt was too short and got the boy's uniform instead. As soon as she  
had shut the door behind her Hermione practically jumped on April.

"Guess who I just saw!" she squealed. April waited for her ears to stop ringing before  
asking.

"By that squeal I'd say: Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Even better; Harry Potter!" April's jaw dropped.

"Harry Potter? As in: The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione nodded excitedly.

"He was sitting with this weird red head guy, Ron something-or-other, he was wearing  
second-hand clothes and he spoke with his mouth full, anyway, they were surrounded with  
wizard food and trying to turn a rat yellow-"

"Weasley?" April interrupted. When Hermione looked at her with a puzzled face April  
elaborated. "Was his name Ron Weasley?" Hermione nodded.

"I think so, why?" April shrugged.

"My mum went to school with a Weasley, and he fits the description." Their discussion was  
cut short as they pulled into the station. April grabbed her robe and Hermione started packing  
up her books. "What are you doing?" April asked, and then she slapped her head. "Muggle-  
born, sorry I forgot. Just leave all your stuff there; they'll be in your room when you get  
sorted."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am," she answered pulling on her robe, "the same thing happened to my mum."  
Suddenly April felt something squirm in her robes pocket. She reached in a pulled out a  
toad. Looking up at Hermione she asked; "Is this yours?" Hermione shook her head as they  
stepped off the train.

"Maybe its Trevor?" she queried. April looked up at the mass of students heading to the  
boats, she couldn't see Neville.

"Come on Hermione, let's find Neville."


	2. Getting Sorted

Hermione and April were walking up the castle steps toward the great hall.

"Great, we find the toad and lose the boy." Hermione complained. Professor McGonagall  
had asked them to wait at the top of the stairs and there was some kind of commotion.  
Probably some kind of pureblood prince finding out what it's like to wait. April stood on  
her toes and scanned the group in front of her. Hermione sighed. "April, you've been doing  
that since we got off the train, aren't your toes getting sore? Do you even remember what he  
looks-"

"There he is." April smiled triumphantly and started weaving her way through the crowd.

"April, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she followed.

"Giving him back his frog." She replied. April tapped the young wizard on the shoulder  
"Neville?" he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't worry," April laughed, "it's just me. I  
was wondering if this was yours?" when April opened her hands Neville beamed as professor  
McGonagall came back through the doors.

"Trevor!" he yelled excitedly. Unfortunately the sudden noise startled the toad and he  
jumped, right into the professor. Neville went bright red and looked like he wanted to sink  
into the floor. April pushed past the row of first years and walked straight up to the professor.  
Her hands were shaking with fear, but she knew Neville would most likely faint, giving  
people another reason to tease him. Her knees almost buckled as McGonagall gave April a  
look that made her feel as small as an ant and she gave back Trevor. With Toad in hand April  
ran back to the crowd.

"H-here you go Neville." she said trying to keep her voice as stable as possible. He thanked  
her and put Trevor in his pocket. April was too afraid of professor McGonagall to look back  
at her and kept her eyes trained to the ground as she turned back.

As they filtered through the doors April looked up and at the four houses; Gryffindor,  
Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Suddenly April began to panic; she was a pureblood,  
what if she got placed in Slytherin? April heard Hermione comment on the ceiling.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it  
in 'Hogwarts: A History'." April giggled as they reached the front of the hall.

"You sound like a Ravenclaw." She whispered as professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I have a few 'Start of term' notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the  
dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to  
remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who  
does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Hermione nudged April.

"What does he mean by that?" April shrugged.

"It probably means that there's something there that can to kill you." She said plainly. "It's  
probably for the higher years Defence Against The Dark Arts classes." Before Hermione  
could say anymore professor McGonagall addressed the other first years:

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and  
you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger?"

"Oh no, ok relax..." April heard her new friend whisper to herself as she walked toward the  
sorting hat. When she turned and sat down April gave her an encouraging smile. As the old  
hat began talking April looked at the Slytherin banner behind them. Why did she have to be a  
pure blood? Couldn't she be at least a half blood?

"Gryffindor!" a cheer wrenched April from her thoughts. She applauded as Hermione  
happily ran to the second table.

"Draco Malfoy." The professor called. The tattered hat barely touches his head before  
shouting:

"Slytherin!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Someone beside her  
said. April began to panic even more.

"April?" she nearly jumped out of her skin when Neville tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry,  
it's just me. What's wrong?"

"I'm a pure blood Neville, as pure as the Malfoy's, my mum and dad were both from pure  
wizard families. What if I get put in Slytherin?" They looked up to see a small girl run to the  
Hufflepuff table, Ronald Weasley was called up and placed in Gryffindor.

"The Weasley's are pure bloods; maybe you'll get to be in Gryffindor?"

"Harry Potter." The entire hall went silent as a black haired boy walked up and sat down.  
The sorting hat started speaking:

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's  
talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" Harry began whispering  
to himself and the sorting hat continued speaking; "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You  
could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way  
to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure...better be...Gryffindor!"  
The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as the famous Boy-Who-Lived ran to sit near  
Hermione. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were a little upset, and the Gryffindor's  
didn't see the next person walk up to the sorting hat, but on the far side of the hall the  
Hufflepuff table barely shrugged as they watched who was going to be next.

After Harry Potter there were a couple people put in Ravenclaw, some in Gryffindor,  
including Neville and several in Slytherin before someone was placed in Hufflepuff, her  
name was Vayvar Willowwitch, she had long frizzy hair like Hermione but her eyes where  
bright blue. April guessed that by her name she had to be purer in blood than the Malfoys and  
for some reason she looked familiar. Vayvar stumbled a little as she went up the stairs and sat  
under the sorting hat.

"Hmm, a good heart, yes, and a want to help others. Your control of magic is very flawed  
but I doubt it will harm anyone… I know, Hufflepuff!" a cheer erupted from the corner of  
the room but as Vayvar practically skipped over to her table her wand went off in her pocket  
and sparrows fluttered around the Great Hall. Vayvar blushed slightly and grass sprouted  
wherever she stepped the rest of the walk. Professor McGonagall followed the newest  
Hufflepuff all the way to her seat and got rid of the grass.

A little while later April was finally called up. Nervously she sat down and the old hat was  
placed on her head.

"Well, what have we here?" The sorting hat started. "Let's see; plenty of courage in your  
heart, yes, but enough brains to keep you from trouble, though your skills with words would  
do that anyway. However you would only use your talents to help others and barely think of  
yourself. You are a hard worker and very patient. Well this is very easy: Hufflepuff."


	3. Helping your Roommates

After the feast all the new Hufflepuffs were lead down to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff  
head boy called everyone's attention.

"Listen up new Hufflepuffs, the entrance to the common room is located in a nook on the  
right hand side of the kitchen corridor, concealed behind a stack of barrels. In order to reveal  
the entrance, no password is required. Instead, one must tap the barrel two from the bottom,  
middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing  
open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. If either  
the rhythm of tapping or the lid tapped is wrong then the intruder will be doused in vinegar  
and barred access. Now pay attention." The head boy tapped out a little tune on a barrel  
and, as expected, the lid swung open. As everyone scurried into the dorm the head boy kept  
talking;

"The Hufflepuff dorm is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its  
circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There is a lot of burnished  
copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the  
windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she  
brings the most interesting specimens, some of which dance and talk, to decorate our room  
– one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and  
chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round  
doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-  
posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on  
the walls, should you have cold feet." By now most of the Hufflepuffs had stopped paying  
attention to the rambling head boy and where looking at a boy who was sprawled out and  
snoring very loudly on the couch in front of the fireplace. April stepped forward and tapped  
the head boy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, who is that?" He spun around and looked at the snoring mass.

"Oh, that's just Andy. He usually sleeps out here."

"Doesn't he have a bed?" April asked looking at Andy. He had a mat of blond hair that hung  
in his eyes, a very lanky body and had a big nose sort of like that Goth potions professor.  
What was his name? Professor Nape or Snake or something like that.

"Yes, but he doesn't use it." The head boy answered. Suddenly April was gripped by the  
arm and someone squealed:

"What's your name?!" It was Vayvar and sparrows where spilling out of the end of her  
wand. Andy snorted and sat up mumbling about Puking Pastels, whatever they were, before  
falling back asleep.

"Umm, my name's April Thompson. Why do you want to know?" Vayvar looked confused

"Don't you remember what happened in Diagon ally? I was the girl who nearly got crushed  
by the caldrons." April thought back:

April bounced out of Ollivanders with her wand; a 9" Ash with Dragon Heartstring.  
"Come on April," called her father, "we've got to get your school books now." As they were  
walking away April saw a girl with bright blue eyes and frizzy hair trying to get a caldron  
from a stack in front of a store. As she tried to reach up she stumbled and knocked the stack.  
As she fell on to the ground the stack of caldrons rocked and was about to fall on her. April  
razed her wand and the falling caldrons stoped in mid air, the girl scrambled out of harm's  
way and with a jerk of her wand April released them. They clattered to the ground in heaps of  
metal, clanging and bouncing right where the girl had been. She looked up at April;

"Thank you." She said as she looked back at the caldrons scattered about the street. April  
herd her parents call her name and ran off.

"I remember you now." April said smiling. Vayvar released Aprils arm and stepped back.

"You ran off before I could ask you your name." She smiled. "I'm glad I finally found out  
who you are."

They talked about how both of Vayvar's parents went to Hogwarts, but April's Dad went to  
Durmstrang while her mum was a Hufflepuff. When they got to their room there was one girl  
with bright blond hair striping the sheets off her bed.

"I knew it was a good idea bringing my own sheets." She was saying as she pulled some  
bright pink sheets from one of her many bags. April saw her stuff sitting next to Vayvar's.

"Nevermore!" she cried excitedly. Vayvar Jumped and several bubbles escaped the end of  
her wand. April ran up to her pet raven and stuck her finger through the bars, the black bird  
swiftly cuddled up to his master's finger.

"You have a pet crow?" Vayvar asked as she pulled out her pyjamas out of her trunk.

"He's a raven," April corrected as she fed him a snack, "I named him after a muggle poem."

"Nevermore." The raven cawed. April placed his cage on her bedside table and fed him  
another treat.

Once everyone had gotten ready for bed the girl with the pink sheets, dressed in a hot pink  
frilly satin nightgown, bounced around the room introducing herself to everyone:

"Hi, my name's Linda." She squealed, "I'm just so excited to be here! Until just a few  
weeks ago I didn't even know this place existed!" On the bed next to her was a very tall girl  
with long straight black hair in a plat that stretched midway down her back. Her Pyjamas  
looked second hand and little too small for her. She was lying down her bed with her nose  
stuck in a book. The only luggage beside her bed was a small rucksack; she probably didn't  
think she'd be staying for too long, or the rest of it got lost. At least she had her PJ's.

"My name's Ellura." She mumbled as Linda bounced over.

"Oh, that's a pretty name." The blond admitted. "Can I call you Ella?" Ellura looked up  
from her book.

"It's a little perky." She said. Linda took that as a yes and pulled Ellura into a strong hug.  
The only other person in the room was feeding her pet owl. She looked up to see April  
watching.

"Her name's Mouse." she said gesturing to the owl. "My Mum got her for me as a 'Don't-  
Tell-Your-Father-About-Magic' present. He thinks I'm going to a privet school, but I  
suppose I am. My name's Isabella, but if you call me that I'll kill you. Izzy or Wings I  
usually answer to." She walked over and shook April's hand.

"April, I've had Nevermore for about a year. My Mum gave me him for a birthday present  
last year, while Dad got me a broom." It was late and everyone was tired and looking forward  
to their first real day at Hogwarts, so everyone went to bed. As everyone started falling asleep  
April couldn't stop grinning; she was a Hufflepuff, just like her mum, and everything was  
just like she'd imagined; moving staircases, talking pictures, and to make it perfect: she had  
a new best friend. Vayvar Willowwitch, something about that name was familiar, maybe one  
of her family members where on a chocolate frog card? April didn't have much time to think  
about it before she fell asleep.


	4. Potions ans Potters

April awoke to a small puddle of drool on her pillow, like every morning. The young witch  
groaned as she wiped the dribble from her chin. She needed to sleep with a towel on her  
pillow.

"Morning." Called a voice from the other side of the small room. April lazily sat up and  
saw Vayvar sprawled out on her bed with her head buried in the pillow. As April turned her  
head slowly everything became fuzzier as they got further away. Her eyes soon fell on a  
blurred pile of pink frilly sheets that were snoring slightly, then an empty bed.

"Morning Ellura," April mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "what time is it?" a hazy shape  
resembling the raven haired witch stepped into view. Ellura's clothes where always  
mismatched; some were too big, some were too small, but everything was second-hand.

It had been a couple of days since the sorting and everyone had accepted each other's  
differences: Ellura loved to read as much as any Ravenclaw, but never seemed to have  
anything new, her favourite colours were black and green, and she didn't like talking about  
her family, but apparently she was a pureblood. However the weirdest thing about Ellura was  
that neither April or Vayvar had ever seen her smile, even when Vayvar filled the room with  
sparrows on the first day of real school. Linda on the other hand was always smiling. Her  
favourite colour was pink, and she put it everywhere she could; from her bed sheets to her  
lipstick and nail polish, even her ten tonnes of luggage were pink. Linda's parents where both  
muggles, Janet and Brad Hunter, and they wanted Linda to write to them about everything in  
Hogwarts, they seemed really relaxed about the concept of magic. Izzy was a little crazy in  
public, but she usually calmed down in the dorm, or other secluded place and really enjoyed  
drawing. She loved a style of fashion called 'Steam punk' and even had her quill altered to  
follow the trend. Her mother, Sarah, was a witch, but she hadn't told her muggle husband,  
James Halous, about the world of magic, luckily Izzy's father went on a lot of business trips,  
so she grew up in both worlds. Vayvar was extremely secretive about her family and always  
wore a necklace with a strange pendant she never let April see properly, but she let Linda  
see once when she asked. She saw it once when Vayvar was sleeping; it had a strange family  
crest on it, it seemed slightly familiar, but April couldn't put her finger on it. At this time  
every morning Ellura was finishing plaiting her hair and even without her glasses April could  
see the piercing green eyes of the tallest roommate.

"Count to three and you'll get your answer." She said, tossing her finished braid over her  
shoulder. April silently counted to herself and Vayvar's alarm clock went off. Ten to six. The  
three sleeping girls were jolted awake; Izzy nearly fell on the floor, and Vayvar flailed her  
arm wildly trying to find the clock without lifting her head. April slid her glasses on in time  
to see the alarm clock get knocked off the bedside table and clatter to the floor. The alarm  
stopped, but now it was in just the right spot for a half asleep Vayvar to stand on it, just like  
every morning. Linda started snoring again and Ellura walked over to wake her up, just like  
every morning. Izzy got her foot caught in her sheets, stumbled out of her bed and almost fell

onto Ellura's neatly made bed, just like every morning. The only person that seemed fully  
awake in the morning was Ellura, who seemed fully awake even when she slept. As a half  
asleep Vayvar yelped April sighed and tossed her sheets back, it was time for her to join the  
morning ritual and run into the door as they were all leaving, just like every morning.

April and Vayvar seemed to have all their classes together, while Ellura was the only one  
they knew in their Ancient History, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration classes, Linda had  
Charms and Muggle Artefacts with them, Izzy also had Charms as well as Herbology and  
Divination, the only lessons where all five of them were together was Defence Against the  
Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, and most of the COMC lesson Linda spent clinging  
to Ella's arm no matter what they were looking at. Vayvar and April were heading to their  
first potions class and Vayvar was complaining.

"Why did they give us so many different classes? We've already got three lots of homework  
to do for next week and we haven't even had all our classes yet."

"Maybe they want us to try all the subjects so we can find what we like?" April suggested.  
"That way we'll know what subjects to choose." Vayvar shrugged as they headed in to the  
class room. A distant noise caught April's attention and she stopped with one foot in the  
classroom. Twin red head boys bolted around the corner and nearly ran into April.

"Watch out for Snape-" Said one.

"-'causes he's really pissed." Finished the other.

"We pulled off an ingenious prank-"

"-with the help of a Huffle friend of ours-"

"-and woe on anyone that has him next." Then they disappeared up a flight of stairs. April  
quickly ran into the classroom and sat next to Vayvar at the back desk.

"What do you know of two red head twin Gryffindor boys?" she asked the frizzy haired  
witch.

"Fred Weasley and George Weasley," Vayvar sighed as she pulled out her books and quills,  
"identical twin wizards born on the 1st of April, 1978 to Arthur and Molly Weasley. The  
twins are famous for their pranking and mischief around the school. They're highly skilled  
in magic and both of them played as Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were  
raised at the Weasley family home of the Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon,  
England." When she'd finished April was staring.

"How did you know all that?" Vayvar shrugged.

"My family, we need to know about all the other pureblood families and I just took an  
interest in the Weasleys. Why did you want to know about them?" April cringed.

"Because they just ran past the classroom saying that they'd just played a prank on  
Professor Snape, and now he's really angry." The news spread like wildfire and within  
twenty seconds everyone in the class was talking about it, except April and Vayvar. April  
was asking what the frizzy haired witch knew about her family.

"Let me think, Thompson... and your father went to Durmstrang?" when April nodded  
Vayvar thought for a second before talking. "You come from a pureblood family, though  
only you're fathers side of the family is concerned in keeping it that way, however it is their  
custom to take the woman's last name. Your father's is Russian, his name is Yuri Dmitry,  
and works in the Ministry of Magic as a maintenance employee, while your mother, Alice,  
is from Denmark where they currently live with their four children, three boys and one girl,  
who is the eldest of all the siblings. Their names are April, Carlos, Eric and Gennadiy."  
Aprils jaw dropped and Vayvar through up her hands in defence. "Blame my family, they  
forced me to learn this stuff." Before she could say anything Professor Snape burst through  
the door and stalked up the front of the class saying:

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." When the  
professor reached the front he spun on his heal and sent a cold glair over all the students, a  
Ravenclaw beside her whimpered. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle  
science and exact art that is potion making." The professor continued, his glair softening  
slightly. "However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how  
to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and  
even put a stopper in death." April found herself hanging on every word. Could you really do  
that with potions? Suddenly Snapes glare landed on someone a couple rows in front of April  
and hardened again. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession  
of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." everyone's  
eyes landed on the black haired boy sitting next to Hermione. April couldn't see his face  
but as the frizzy haired Hermione nudged him the boy stopped writing and looked up. "Mr.  
Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel  
to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up and April nearly laughed out loud  
at her enthusiasm. Didn't they make some kind of sleeping potion? As Harry shrugged  
the potions professor smirked slightly. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr.  
Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand jumped up  
again, but even April knew the answer: A bezoar was a stone found in the stomach of a goat  
that can save you from most poisons, April had used one once when she accidently touched  
a Giant orange snail when she was little. Harry didn't know the answer though and the  
professor smirked again. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"  
he asked. Hermione looked like she was going to fall out of her chair. Wasn't Monkshood  
and Wolfbane the same plant? Harry shook his head and said;

"I don't know sir." For the final time. Professor Snapes eyes never left the boy who lived.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" April shivered, the air felt really cold  
all of a sudden and one look from Vayvar told her that she wasn't the only one who felt it.


	5. You can Fly

April was so exited she was practically skipping to her next class; Vayvar had to run to keep  
up.

"Why are you so excited about our first flying lesion? You didn't even notice the Gryffindor  
boy blow his drink up." April shrugged and turned a corner. Vayvar stoped. "Hey, the class is  
this way; you're heading to the kitchens."

"I know," April called over her shoulder, "I've just got to get something from my room, I'll  
meet you there!" When Vayvar couldn't see her April bolted to the kitchens, quickly tapped  
on the barrel, and rushed into the dorm room. She pulled out the trunk under her bed and  
giggled to herself; this was going to be fun.

"Good afternoon, class." Madam Hooch called as she walked between the rows of students.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class chimed back.

"Welcome to your first flying lesion." The professor announced. "My class before was  
made up of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, I had to leave half way through the lesson because  
Mr. Longbottom couldn't control his broom, and of course when I came back Professor  
McGonagall had already court two student in the air. I don't want to have another trip to the  
hospital wing, so please do as I say. Right, well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up  
to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the  
broom and say, Up!" Once all the students had their brooms Madam Hooch continued her  
lesson: "I probably should have asked this in my last lesson: who actually knows how to fly?"

"I do Madam Hooch." The class turned to see April with a broom over her shoulder, and  
goggles over her eyes. She was dressed from head to toe in Quidditch gear. "Sorry I'm late,  
I had to get dressed." Madam Hooch stared at the Hufflepuff girl for a minute before asking  
her name. "April Thompson, my mum was part of her Quidditch team at school." April stood  
beside Vayvar and smiled; all the other Hufflepuffs were staring at her.

"I didn't know you're mum played Quidditch." Vayvar whispered.

"That's probably the one thing you don't know about my family."

"Alright everyone," Madam Hooch called, "let's get back to the lesson."

April and Vayvar were walking into the dorm room, April had easily controlled her broom;  
a Clean Sweep Seven that her dad had gotten her for her birthday last year. Vayvar however  
was almost as bad a Neville. Izzy, Linda and Ellura were already there.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that saying 'Up' when someone was bending over my  
broom was a bad idea? It hadn't been working before, so I thought 'Why not?'" Vayvar was  
complaining as they walked in. Izzy looked up and grinned, Linda, Ellura and Izzy didn't  
have their first flying lesion until tomorrow because there class was too big.

"I'm guessing Vayvar didn't like flying?" Izzy teased. April giggled as she pulled the trunk  
from under her bed.

"You should've seen her trying to hover on it!"

"That's not funny!" the frizzy haired witch complained. "I was scared." April looked up and  
raised an eyebrow.

"...really? Hovering one foot in the air is scary?"

"It was NOT one foot!"

"True, it was half a foot." Vayvar crossed her harms and sat on her bed.

"...suffice to say that my trauma, coupled with you meanies teasing me has convinced me  
never to set foot near a broom ever again, unless vital." As she turned her head away from  
everyone April couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly a bur of black shot across the middle of the room and hid under Linda's bed. The  
pink girl squealed and jumped into Ellura's arms. Vayvar jumped onto her bed

"What was that?" she squeaked. April pulled out her wand and slowly walked to the frilly  
pink bed, she was still wearing her flying pads so she was safer than the others. She slowly  
knelt sown and pulled up the sheet. April smiled and reached under the bed

"Don't worry, I think it's safe." She said as she pulled a tinny kitten from its hiding place.  
It was almost completely black with half its face white. All the girls, excluding Ellura, where  
suddenly surrounding April.

"Aw, it's adorable." Linda almost purred. "What's its name?" April looked at the little tag  
around his neck.

"Erik. I wonder if Andy knows who he belongs to." As the group of girls walked to the  
Common room Izzy spoke up.

"If there's no owner, can we keep him?" Ellura rolled her eyes

"Izzy, if he has a nametag then he has an owner." Izzy pouted slightly.

"But he's so cute…" suddenly her mood brightened. "Shotgun waking him up!" the red  
haired witch licked her finger and stuck it in the sleeping boy's ear. "Wake up Andy-Pandy!"  
she yelled. Andy flailed his arms wildly.

"It wasn't my stink-bomb." he said still half asleep.

"We're not here for that, were here for him." Izzy said pointing at the kitten. "Do you  
know who owns him?" Andy rubbed his eyes and looked up. A smile spread across his face  
instantly.

"Erik!" He climbed over the back of the couch and quickly picked up the cat. "I'm so glad  
you're safe, I thought I'd loosed you." He said snuggling into the cat. April heard a sniffle  
and looked over at a nearly-crying Linda.

"T-That's just, s-so cute." She sniffled. April giggled, even Linda's tissues where pink.

"Hey, you're April, right?" everyone turned to see a tall blond boy come out from the boys  
dorms. "I'm Cedric," he smiled, "I'm the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team." April  
heard Izzy, Vayvar and Linda whisper behind her.

"He's gorgeous."

"Look at his hair."

"He looks like a prince." Cedric seemed oblivious.

"Madam Hooch said you really know how to use a broom, and I see you've already got  
Quidditch Pads." April shrugged.

"Yeh, my mum was a Hufflepuff Beater when she went to school. She holds the record  
for 'Most injuries in a single game'." The blond seeker smiled and the three girls behind  
April began whispering again.

"Really? How did she do that?" April giggled slightly; her mum had shown her a picture of  
her in the hospital wing after the game.

"She loosed her bat half way through the match but kept trying to stop Bludgers from hitting  
the other players. She ended up with both her arms broken, most of her ribs crushed, and all  
the bones in her right leg and foot basically shattered." He nodded slowly.

"Look at how his hair moves." Vayvar whispered as the other two swooned.

"Hey, if you're not busy tomorrow, I'd like to see you at Quidditch trials. If you're even half  
as good as your mum, we could use you." Cedric walked past the still whispering girls and  
turned back before going up the ladder. "I hope to see you there, April."


	6. All Hallows' Eve

"I still can't believe you got on the team." Izzy was saying as a Jack-o-lantern bobbed over  
her head. It was Halloween and everyone was in the Great Hall eating. Linda, Ellura and  
Izzy sat on one side of the table and Andy, April and Vayvar were on the other. They usually  
sat like this. "I didn't think first years made the team." April grabbed a handful of liquorish  
wands that someone had decided should sit right in front of her.

"That's only in Gryffindor and Slytherin. We Hufflepuffs are a lot more trustworthy."  
Beside her Vayvar opened a chocolate frog, as it tried to jump away April caught it almost  
absentmindedly. Izzy unwrapped a chocolate coin.

"Yeah, as Chasers. Not Beaters." April stuck her tongue out and waved a liquorish wand at  
Izzy.

"Eat-ous your food-ous, and leave me alone-ous." Izzy leaned back dramatically.

"Oh no, it's the legendary Wand of Liquorish-ness, I must comply with your magical  
powers." Everyone began laughing, aside from Ellura who just rolled her eyes and went back  
to trying to read without getting sticky food all over her book. Vayvar snatched a liquorish  
wand from April's plate.

"Hah ha, you shall not stop me, you evil thing!" as they began 'Duelling' Andy and Izzy  
began placing bets.

"One giant Lollypop says 'Four eyes' wins."

"You're on." Suddenly a host of sparrows flew up between the two girls.

"Oh, I thought I left my wand at the room." The small group laughed and even a few  
Hufflepuffs around them giggled. But, as usual, Ellura still didn't smile let alone laugh. Linda  
nudged her lightly.

"Come on Ella, what's wrong?" she waved the short blonds concern away.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Izzy leaned forward.

"Come on Elly, you can tell us." Ellura glared at the red haired witch

"Don't call me that." April was about to stop Izzy before she said something stupid but she  
heard Hermione's name behind her and remembered she hadn't seen her all day.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been  
in there all afternoon...crying." she recognised Neville's voice and sighed. It was too late to  
go now; she'd probably get in trouble from the professors if she tried. Suddenly Professor  
Quirrell burst through the big double doors screaming.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he stopped in  
the middle of the hall and whimpered: "Thought you ought to know." Before fainting on  
the stone floor. For a moment everyone was silent, then all hell broke loose as everyone  
screamed and ran for the door. The booming voice of the headmaster echoed over the yells.

"SILENCE!" the entire hall froze and turned to face Dumbledore as spoke calmly.  
"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the  
dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." April heard someone call to the  
Hufflepuffs and followed.

As the Hufflepuff group broke off from the Gryffindors she saw Harry Potter pull a Weasley  
from the crowd.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" They ran off toward the girls' bathroom. Vayvar grabbed  
April's robes.

"You're not thinking of following them are you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm just a first year, not a stupid Gryffindor. He might have gotten out  
of the dungeons and there's no way I could take on a Troll." She saw Professor McGonagall  
herding students. "But I know someone who could." She called out to the professor.

"Ms Thompson, aren't you suppose to be heading to the Hufflepuff dormitories?" April ran  
up with Vayvar in tow.

"Professor McGonagall, I just saw two Gryffindor boys run to the girls' bathrooms, they  
said someone was still there." Vayvar stepped forward.

"We need to follow them professor," her voice seem a little more formal and superior than it  
usually did, "they were only first years like us." Professor McGonagall looked a little shaken  
when she saw Vayvar.

"Very well, follow me." She stated.

As the two students' ran after Professor McGonagall they rounded a corner and saw Professor  
Snape arguing with Professor Quirrell.

"I know what you after, and I better not catch you there again." Snape growled. Quirrell  
began spluttering.

"Will you two professors please come with me?" Professor McGonagall announced as she  
ran past. "It appears we have rogue Gryffindors." A light smirk appeared across Professor  
Snape's face

"Forgive me professor, but that always seems to be the case." April giggled at the Potions  
professor's joke. But as they came closer to the bathroom they heard the Troll roar and Aprils  
smile washed away. The three Professors began running as fast as they could and April and  
Vayvar were soon left behind. They heard thunderous crash as professors rounded the final  
corner. Soon Professor McGonagall's voice echoed back to them:

"Explain yourselves, both of you!" when the two Hufflepuffs got to the bathroom doorway  
they heard Hermione take the blame and stop. As Professor McGonagall began scolding her  
Vayvar leaned over to April

"She's very loyal for a Gryffindor." She whispered. April nodded.

"Smart as a Ravenclaw and Loyal as a Hufflepuff, why is she in Gryffindor?" Vayvar  
shrugged.

"At least she's not in Slytherin. And besides, my guess is that those two will probably need  
her help more than we would." Professor McGonagall wandered out of the bathroom and  
stood in front of them.

"Thank you both for telling me rather than running off after those two yourselves. You  
will each get ten points for using intelligence rather than bravery. Now, Professor Snape  
will escort you both to the kitchens on his way to the dungeons, while I take these three to  
Gryffindor tower."


	7. Quidditch

"Look out!" A loud crack echoed across the stadium as April knocked a bludger of its  
course.

"Thanks April!" It was April's first Quidditch practice. Tomorrow was the first match of the  
year; it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Hufflepuff captain, Jessica Fletcher, had  
booked the Quidditch pitch for practice so that they'd be ready the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
match in November, right before the Christmas break. As April knocked another bludger  
away she heard faint cheering from one of the stands

"Go April! Hit that metal thing!" April recognised Linda's voice and glanced over her  
shoulder. Linda, Vayvar, Izzy and Andy were jumping around and Ellura was writing  
something in a small tattered journal. April waved with her bat before turning her attention  
back to practice.

When Jessica blew the whistle for a break April flew up to her friends.

"How long have you guys been here?" she grinned. Linda was still jumping up and down  
from excitement.

"Since you started!" she squealed, "Quidditch is so exiting, I'll have to tell my parents all  
about it!" April laughed.

"I'll lend you my copy of 'Quidditch through the ages' if you want. By the way, the metal  
things are called 'Bludgers'." Ellura closed her book and looked up at April.

"You're very good at defending you team, and an exceptional flyer." Even though she didn't  
smile, her voice sounded happy.

"Thanks Ellura, that means a lot coming from you." The edge of Ellura's mouth twitched  
faintly. Izzy tugged at the edge of Aprils Cannery Yellow robes.

"Hay April, can I hold your bat?" As soon as the red head witch got her hands on the steel  
enforced wooden bat an evil smile spread across her face. "Hey Andy, come here a second."  
As Andy was chased out of the stadium by a crazy red head witch Jessica flew up to them.

"You did really well today April, I'm glad Cedric found you." April turned to thank the  
Quidditch captain, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a bludger shooting toward her.  
The young Hufflepuff shoved Jessica out of the way and narrowly missed the bludger  
herself. The other Beater, Anthony Rickett, flew after it. Jessica and April had fallen into  
the seats beside the other Hufflepuffs. Jessica laughed as she picked herself up and helped  
April. "Well, you're like you're mum, I give you that much." April look up at the Hufflepuff  
captain.

"You know my mum?" Jessica shrugged slightly.

"Only from her reputation. I almost broke her record last year, but I missed by five bones.  
We were playing against Slytherin, and I was scoring a lot. Some stupid Beater, no offence,  
hit a Bludger in my direction. I woke up in the Hospital wing about a week later. The rest of  
the team threw me a party." Vayvar rolled her eyes.

"Please don't give her ideas; I want to get through my first year at Hogwarts with all my  
friends in one piece please." Jessica laughed.

"I can't promise you that, Quidditch is a rough game, every player is hurt at least once in the  
year." April playfully nudged the Quidditch captain.

"Don't tell her that, she'll never let me on the pitch again." Jessica shrugged and razed  
hands.

"You'll see at tomorrow's match, it's Gryffindor against Slytherin so there's going to be a  
lot of injuries, accidental and not. The Slytherin team is a pretty rough opponent, and they  
don't like losing." Vayvar pulled out her wand and pointed it at April.

"Whenever Hufflepuff versus Slytherin I'm tying you up in the Common room." April  
jumped back with her hands in the air.

"Don't point that thing at me; you don't know what it's going to do." Vayvar just glared.  
April knew she was just playing, so she didn't draw her own wand. Instead she tried to talk  
her way out. "But I need to play, imagine what the Slytherin team would do if we only had  
one Beater? My job is to keep people from getting hurt, do you want me to sit out and let  
people got hit by Bludgers?"

"No!" she quickly answered before crossing her arms. "I hate it when you guilt-trip me."  
She grumbled. April smiled and hugged her.

"If I didn't, you'd of probably killed me by now."

It was the day of the match and April was putting up her Quidditch posters around her bed  
when Vayvar walked in.

"April, what are you doing? We've gotta get to the pitch soon or we won't get good seats."  
April stood on her toes so she could make sure one of her posters wouldn't fall down, it was  
hard because of how much warm clothes she was wearing, it didn't get this cold back home,  
so she wasn't used to it

"I'll be there is a sec, I've just gotta put my Heidelberg Harriers posters up, they're my  
favourite team, they were supposed to come yesterday, but my owl got lost." April turned  
around to see Vayvar looking at the posters and thinking about something, a faint sound of  
classical music came from her pocket. April sighed as she grabbed her friend by the arm.

"Come on Vayvar, you're thinking to hard again, you're wand's playing music." Jessica was  
waiting in the common room with the rest of Aprils friends around her. She looked up at  
April and smiled.

"I made the mistake of telling your friends that I got them tower seats with the rest of the  
team." Vayvar gasped.

"Tower seats? With Cedric?" Jessica reluctantly nodded and Vayvar squealed. Andy looked  
over at them with a bright grin

"Yeh, we'll be able to see the whole game from there!" Vayvar stuttered

"Oh yeh, that to."

The Gryffindor's cheered as a Slytherin crashed onto the ground, and some of the Hufflepuffs  
did to. Vayvar just squeaked and hid her eyes only to open her fingers and keep watching.  
Izzy Andy and Linda went ballistic whenever anyone scored, but the Hufflepuffs usually  
cheered for both sides of any match, even their own, some of them were even waving  
Gryffindor and Slytherin flags while in their warm Hufflepuff robes. Linda was watching  
the entire game with a face that should have belonged on a Ravenclaw, however April was  
just watching the Beaters on either side, trying to learn a few things from the elder Beaters.  
The twin Gryffindor Beaters worked really well as a team, while the Slytherin Beaters just  
cheated most of the time, but did have some good tactics. April looks at the rest of the game  
just in time to see the Gryffindor Keeper wack the Quaffle away from the goal hoops with  
his broom, two Gryffindor's pass the Quaffle between each other until they finally score.  
Amongst the cheering Jessica leant down to April's ear.

"Watch out; things are about to get really messy, I know Marcus is scheming even from  
here." The look on her face showed she was speaking from experience.

When the Gryffindor Keeper once again blocks the Quaffle one of the Slytherin's grabbed  
a Beaters bat right out of his hands and knocked a Bludger straight into the Keeper's gut.  
"Oliver!" before he even hit the ground Jessica was off, pushing through the crowd to the  
stairs, she looked more panicked than when anyone else was hit. April looked back just in  
time to see the Slytherin team score, with no Keeper they easily caught up on points. April  
watched Oliver being taken out of the pitch with Jessica holding his hand.

"Someone's messing with Potter's broom!" The normally quiet Ellura shouted, her pointed  
finger following the red and black blur backwards and forwards, his broom was making it  
hard for him to stay on, suddenly he's hanging from one arm, the crowd gasps but Harry still  
holds on. The broom pulls him within meters of where April and her friends were sitting. The  
Hufflepuffs freeze as the broom stops bucking around and Harry jumps back on.

The cheering was almost deafening as he resumed chasing the snitch around the pitch, April  
griped the wooden barrier tighter as she watched the two seekers barge into each other.

The two boys began to dive sharply, as they speed towards the ground the Slytherin seeker  
pulls up early, Harry looks like he's about to run straight into the ground when he pulls up at  
the last second. April held her breath as the Gryffindor seeker stood on his broom, reaching  
out at something she couldn't quite see. Suddenly Harry stepped too far and he fell forward,  
tumbling end over end, but as he stood up April knew he wasn't hurt too badly. April let out  
her breath as a sigh of relief.

Unexpectedly he began holding his slummock and lurching forward, it looked like he was  
about to be sick. Everyone was leaning forward just as a little golden ball pops out of his  
mouth. There was a moment of unbelief before a voice was heard over the stadium:

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Cheers  
erupted from three of the four houses as Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker of the century,  
holds his prize high over his head.

April looks around at her friends surrounding her; Linda and grabbed the closes person,  
Ellura, and was holding them tightly as she bounced around, Ellura herself seemed less  
enthusiastic about having a blur of pink holding her, but her eyes held a certain softness  
that showed she wasn't against the celebration, Andy and Izzy were tangled up in their own  
streamers, and Vayvar looked like she was wondering whether to celebrate or go help the  
people who were hurt.

She vaguely hears one of the Hufflepuffs behind her mention a party tonight, but she didn't  
pay attention; every other Quidditch game she'd attended she had no one her age to share her  
excitement with, and now she did.


End file.
